rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Minious
Darth Minious was a Xargressian from Corellia's core. He died during the Invasion of Bakura fifteen years after the Battle of Reldar Prime. He and Darth Dude are some of the only known Xargressians still in existance since Atalia, a Jedi Knight and later to be Darth Zavier, his Sith mentor, led a raid to exterminate his species. Biography Early Life Orphaned after the loss of his species in 3, 970 BBY, Alol Enex, the name he takes amongst the humans, is sent to the surface by his hive clan, who, in desperation, save the two youngest amongst them - Alol Enex and Anion Markatas. Markatas will later become the deadly enemy of the Galaxy, Darth Dude. Adopted by parents he comes to call his own, Alol grows up into a respectable young boy. However, his parents were killed when he was seven, and he was forced on to the streets. Caught pick-pocketing from a Jedi Knight, he is taken to the Jedi Temple on Corellia, where he is trained into a Jedi Knight. Knight Enex Gratius Ordon, Alol's old Master, Knights Alol, and sends him into the Galaxy to help rebuild the Order following the destruction it faced from Revan and the Mandalorians, and later Traya, Sion, and Nihilus. At the age of 22, Alol is brash, young, and arrogant, traits that will never leave him because of Gratius' rushed training. Finding a remote sector, Alol crashes onto an apparent barren world, only to find it lush and beautiful. He is taken captive and learns a meteorite struck the world, creating the deceiving appearence. He learns the woman's name is Darth Zavier, and comes to deeply respect her. What he doesn't know is that she is the woman who killed his parents. Zavier tells Alol that Gratius killed his parents, showing him a vision that proves to him beyond all doubt that his Master was responsible. Stricken with grief, Alol takes upon the title of Darth Minious - nothing but a title, having never received Sith training - and returned to Corellia, killing his Master as he searched on the streets for Force Sensitives. Dooming the Galaxy Minious realised someone witnessed Gratius' death, and hunted the man down, only to discover that it was none other than his hatch-mate Anion Markatas, as he was now known. The two rejoiced in finding each other, and Minious persuaded him to return with him to Kroprulu to be trained as a Sith with Minious. The pair, along with several others Darth Minious found, were trained by Darth Zavier, and they finally earnt the right to become Darths Minious and Dude. The trio enslaved the entire population of Kroprulu, building fortresses across the world. Zavier bore a child from one of the men, destroying any insuperior genes, to create Darth Visak, her heir to the throne. Rasing An Empress After Zavier's death, Minious and Dude raised Visak well, turning her into one of the most vicious Empress' Kroprulu would see. Together the three begun a shipyard, building a sizeable fleet over the years with the help of their slaves. Slaving all controls to ten craft, piloted by them and their slaves, they invaded a nearby system, conquering the planet Dargon. There they built another fortress and a shipyard, turning Dargon into their shipyard, and moving all constructions there. Dargon also became the mating world, as it produced strong and tall males, making the future Empress' more powerful. Order Is Born Centuries later, the Sith ranks swelled through propaganda and children from Dargon and Kroprulu. Empress Visak created the Sith Council to govern the Sith in their entirety, placing the Empress at the time at the head of the Council. More Powerful Ever Darth Minious saw the need to improve the Sith Empire, and after Darth Nosiop petitioned the creation of the Sith Church, Darth Minious agreed to the creation of the Order. The Mission to Corellia Decades passed, and finally the Council comprised Darth Minious, Darth Tontie, Darth Scourge, Darth Zero, and Empress Chick. Darth Minious and his two Apprentices, Vanquish and Basidyus were sent to Corellia to kill a group of Jedi who had been stranded there. What begun as a routine mission exploded into conflict as Darth Dude revealed himself to the Galaxy, beginning a decades long war. Darth Minious believed he had killed Darth Dude as he attacked Kroprulu half-way through the war, but Dude managed to escape. Darth Minious undertook several missions during the war to put an end to Dude, and formulated several plots and ideas to capture him. One of the heaviest casualties of the war was Empress Chick, who dissapeared during the beginning, abdicating the throne. Darth Saber was chosen as a replacement. This was a time of change, as Supreme Prophet Shadow left for the Unknown Regions, and Darth Minious retreated from the war near its conclusion. The End of a Legend Darth Minious remained on Kroprulu during the Battle of Reldar Prime, chosing to have no part in the battle. However, he did take part in the Invasion of Bakure in 86 ABY. There he duelled the 90 year old Xander Vos, and it was there that he was cut down, ending his life at the age of 4,053. Behind the Scenes *Darth Minious and the Xargressian species was created by Alex, who also created Xander Vos Category:Articles by aeods M M M M M